


Polyester

by drakeshoard



Series: Drake and Friend's A3! AU [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Do not post on another site, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mental Breakdown, My AU I get to decide what's going on, Not needed for context but Daisuke is trans, Song Lyrics, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, how does one tag, if that's not for you please don't read this, kind of, tagging just in case, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakeshoard/pseuds/drakeshoard
Summary: “I like him. Sakyo-” and he continued to drink, this wasn’t new. “-but he likes Momo.”“I-I’m sorry, fucking what?” He spluttered, coughing as his brain struggled to play catch up. “You know this how?”“How he looks at her. How he talks about her. How he always fights with Masumi- god I’m so fucking stupid.” Daisuke doesn’t waver. He was always strong, always there as support.The Daisuke next to me wiped his eyes and his voice was shaky, trying to make himself smaller.It’s his parents all over again.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Original Male Character
Series: Drake and Friend's A3! AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823836
Kudos: 1





	Polyester

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Heather by Conan Grey for immersion.  
> THIS IS AN AU. DAISUKE, MORI AND MOMO ARE ALL OCs.
> 
> Things you need to know for this to make sense:  
> \- Daisuke likes Sakyo  
> \- Sakyo likes Momo (who takes Izumi's place)  
> \- Momo doesn't like Sakyo that way  
> \- Sakyo doesn't know Daisuke likes him  
> \- Sakyo's bi but doesn't know it  
> \- Mori watches this train wreck from the very beginning please help him  
> \- Momo and Mori are half siblings (Yukio's their dad), Daisuke is Momo's childhood friend who Mori sees as an older brother (he won't admit it)

“Go to bed, Daisuke.” He looked up from where he was sitting and stared at Mori, and chugged the rest of the-

“Are you _drinking_ at two in the morning?” Well, he caught on quick.

“I was in the mood.” Daisuke shrugged, stretching as Mori sighed and poured himself a glass.

“You know that your sister is going to kill me if she finds out, right?”

“And _you_ know that Sakyo will kill you for staying up again, right?” Oh, right.

Daisuke stared at his empty glass, an almost pitiful look on his face at the mention of the two. Mori would welcome the silence any other time, but at this moment it felt suffocating. Seeing Daisuke look lost and teary eyed made Mori falter. He saw him clench the glass, and plaster a smile that would have fooled anyone unless they knew the man in front of them.

“What happened?”

“Nothing happened, Mori.”  
“I’m telling Sakyo you’re drinking again.”   
“You little shit-” Please talk. Please-

“... Fine.” Mori hid his relief and pulled up a chair next to him, staring at the man with a look that said “go on, you dumbass”.

Daisuke took a breath, clutching his glass in a vice grip. His face was calm, but his eyes gave it away. They were filled with an emotion Mori didn’t know Daisuke was able of having, and they were slightly puffy. Not enough that you could tell right away, but enough to let him know how serious it was.

Mori took a sip of his wine.

“I like him. Sakyo-” and he continued to drink, this wasn’t new. “-but he likes Momo.”

“I-I’m sorry, fucking what?” He spluttered, coughing as his brain struggled to play catch up. “You know this how?”

“How he looks at her. How he talks about her. How he always fights with Masumi- god I’m so fucking stupid.” Daisuke doesn’t waver. He was always strong, always there as support.

The Daisuke next to me wiped his eyes and his voice was shaky, trying to make himself smaller.

~~It’s his parents all over again.~~

“I wish I didn’t like him. I- I fucking wish that he didn’t give me all these mixed signals-!”

“What mixed signals?”

“He gave me his sweater a few days ago. Said it looked better on me.”

“Oh.”

“It’s just polyester though, why would he want me, when Momo’s right there?”

Mori sits there, the silence threatening to suffocate the two of them. He wants to disagree, tell him that he’s wrong.

But they both know he isn’t. Momo has always been the best of the three of them. The kindest, mother’s favourite. ~~He wishes she wasn’t, it hurts to be so unwanted.~~

“I can’t even hate her- she doesn’t _know_.”

“Then tell her-”

“I _can’t_ . It’ll _destroy_ her.” Isn’t that the truth. They both know that. As much as Daisuke wants to scream, as much as he wants to say what’s on his mind-

It’s Momo. He can’t do that to her.

It’s Momo. Hurting her hurts him so much more.

It’s Momo-

“I’d rather die than get in between them.”

“She doesn’t like him, we both know that.”

“And if she does and just doesn’t know that?”

“...”

_Where does that leave you then, Daisuke?_

His shoulders shake, his tears fall and the glass in his hands crack. It’s painful to watch, but a sick, twisted snare in Mori’s heart mutters how Daisuke would be better if he could act like this on stage. It’s almost enchanting, but Mori is frozen to his seat, helpless to watch him cry silently.

“If she- if-” he takes a shuddering breath, voice cracking as he shrinks even more. “If they like each other, I can’t say anything. They’d be so happy…”

“Daisuke you can’t just suffer in silence-”  
“It’s Momo, Mori. If she wants to be with Sakyo…”

“He gave you his sweater-”

“It’s just polyester- and he likes her better!” He exclaims, pain written across his face. The glass falls off the table with a crash, Daisuke’s tears rolling down, fat on his cheeks.

~~_Wish I were-_ ~~

“It doesn’t matter how I feel! Why would he ever want me?! I’m not even half as pretty-” He stands up, the chair clattering behind him. His voice gets trapped, a sob ripping from him as Mori’s stunned at Daisuke’s emotions being on full display for once, voice a whisper but filled with so much sadness and pain. “-he looks at her like she’s his _world_ . Why on _earth_ would I _ruin_ them?”

_I know you won’t. But you’ll ruin yourself in the process, big brother…_

Mori leads Daisuke to his room, leaving him painkillers and water for when he wakes up.

“Care to explain why there’s a broken wine glass in the dining room, Tachibana?”  
“Tch.” Mori was going to triple this man’s training. “I got thirsty.”   
“You’re eighteen, you shouldn’t be touching-”   
“I’m an adult, Furuichi. Remember that. But while you’re here? Make up your fucking mind.”   
“Excuse me-” Sakyo bristled, clearly offended and confused. He could almost laugh.

“Wake up, Furuichi. Sorting through feelings isn’t that hard. But I guess emotionally constipated people like us have it worse, don’t we?”

“I have no idea-” He scoffed, rolling his eyes at the blond. This dense motherfucker-

“Clearly, you and my brother have the same fucking quality of wallowing in your self hatred enough that you can’t see anything in front of you.”

“Excuse me-”  
“Did I say I was done? Shut up. God, just shut up. I hate people like you. I will _never_ like you, not until you decide to climb out of the whole you dug for yourself. You decided to stay there. So until you find yourself, consider this your warning. Because I’ve let this slip for too long.”

“Figure your feelings out before he dies, Sakyo. Just because you like someone better right now doesn’t mean shit if you don’t act on it. So hurry up before you hurt someone else.”

“Tachibana, you’re not making any sense,” he furrowed his brows, looking at Mori, who looks more than annoyed.

“Too bad, that’s all you’re getting. I’m going to clean up the mess in the kitchen.” He brushed past Sakyo, glaring at the man.

“Don’t make me clean up another one of your messes, Furuichi. They’re painful enough to watch.”


End file.
